X Marks the School
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summery: PhilmoreTT X-over: Cornelius Fillmore seeks the help of the old Safety Patrol Commissioner, Vic Stone when the new principal disbands the Safety Patrol. Something's afoul in the school and the new prinicpal is none other than the Titans old foe..


**The Scool Called X**

**Summery: Philmore/Teen Titans X-over: **Cornelius Fillmore seeks the help of an old Safety patroller when the newprincipal disbands the Safety Patrol. Something's afoul in the school and the new prinicpal is none other than the Titans old nemesis...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or Fillmore! I wish I did though!

* * *

"Well, Victor, we'll see you around. It's been nice having you here." Cornelius Fillmore smiled, pating the now leaving Safety Patrol's Jr. Commissioner on the back.

"Yeah, I have to trannsfer, My parents say the school isn't challenging me academically." I'll be heading to a high school somehere else."

"Vallejo," Vic called to his friend sitting by a computer, punching numbers into the it.

"Yeah, Vic?" Vallejo asked.

"You're Jr. Commissioner now. Take care of her."Victor instructed.

"I will. And when you get back, it'll be like you never left." Vallejo promised.

"Thanks," Vic smiled.

Cornelius smiled. "We'll see you around, right Vic?"

"Yeah, I'll be seein' ya'll around." Victor Stone turned around and left X Middle School behind him.

_Two Years Later..._

Cornelius Filmore sat in the school assembly with his Safety Patrol partner Ingrid Third. It was the start of another school year at X. But he wasn't in Middle School anymore. This was X High School. And he was a freshman. He'd been a Safety Patrol Officer for two years and things had steadily gotten worse. Slowly, yet steadily, school safety was deteriorating. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many kids they caught, it just didn't get any better.

"Listen, everyone," Principal Folsom said into a microphone. "I have an announcement to make." The student body became silent. "I'm sorry to have to announce that I'm retiring as the Principal of both X Middle School and X High School."

The shock rippled through the audience. Small conversations buzzed about this new development. Everyone turned their attention to Principal Folsom.

"I'd like you to meet the new Principal of X MiddleSchool and High School," she paused for dramatic effect. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you your new principal, Mr. Slade Wilson!"

The student body clapped in polite applause. Phillmore and Ingrid patiently observed their new Principal with immediatesuspicion. Walking out onto the stage, what caught their attention instantly was the fact that the man had a patch over his left eye. His right eye burned a bright blue and their was something that eye that Phillmore found disturbing.

He didn't like this new development. He shared a look with Ingrid that told him that she agreed with him. They didn't like this at all. They'd have to see what this man really wanted with their school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jump City, everything was normal. Nothing was really going on. Robin was researching about Slade. He just seemed to disappear into thin air. He'd vanished without a trace. And he was growing frustrated.

Beast Boy was playing video games, Starfire was cooking up some weird Tamaranian dish, Raven was reading a book, and Cyborg? Cyborg was remeniscing hisold athleticdays at X Middle School.

He'd been a popular student there. Popular, athletic, and academic, he had accheived a rare standing there as the Safety Patrol Commissioner. He had handed that mantle over to Vallejo, who, by Cornelius' letters, was doing an excellent job in his stead. He missed his friends there, before the accident, before the normal life he had was taken away.

He'd sent his friends a picture of him and explained what had happened to him. They sent him cards filled with their sympathies and they still keep in contact with him after three years of leaving X Middle School.

But his life, it seemed had moved on since X Middle School. He was now a Teen Titan, and he was enjoying life as it was. But still, some small part of him missed X Middle School. He'd always said he'd go back. But he'd never gotten around to it. Maybe sometime he would visit them again soon. He didn't know how soon that visit would be...


End file.
